Retaining wall structures that use horizontally positioned soil inclusions to reinforce an earth mass in combination with a facing element are referred to as mechanically stabilized earth (MSE) structures. MSE structures can be used for various applications including retaining walls, bridge abutments, dams, seawalls, and the like.
The basic MSE implementation is a repetitive process where layers of backfill and horizontally-placed soil reinforcing elements are combined and compacted in series to form a solid earthen structure, taking the form of a standing earthen wall. In some instances, the soil reinforcing elements may be attached or otherwise coupled to a substantially vertical wall either forming part of the MSE structure or offset a short distance therefrom. The vertical wall is typically made either of concrete or a steel wire facing and not only serves to provide tensile resistance to the soil reinforcing elements but also prevents erosion of the MSE structure.
Although there are several different configurations and types of soil reinforcing elements known in the art, including different materials from which they are made, it nonetheless remains desirable to find improved configurations or materials that are easier to store and transport and provide greater resistance to shear forces inherent in such structures.